fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
ElectroGasher
The Combination Armament ElectroGasher is modeled after a bullet train & is the Electric King systems' primary weapon. The ElectroGasher is composed of four separate parts (Sword, Grip, Ax, Gun) that, when not in use, are attached to the Electro Belt. Although the weapon configurations are not limited to a specific form of Electric King, there are certain combinations which function best with a corresponding form. Climax Form typically uses it in Sword Mode, although on rare exception he has used its other forms (such as the Gun Mode against the Armadillo Imagin). Modes The following listed are the most commonly used ways to form each weapon, but each form also displays various variations in which the weapons are attached in fancy & tricky manners that differ from the norm. *For Sword Form or New Electric King Strike Form, the ElectroGasher is used in Sword Mode. The Ax & Gun parts are stacked on top of each other, forming the center of the sword. Then by throwing the attached part in the air, the other two parts are held out, & electricity catches & links them together. Afterwards, a red blade extends from the Sword part. *For Rod Form, the ElectroGasher is used in Rod Mode. The four parts are linked together in a vertical line, one by one, in the order of Sword, Gun, Ax, & Grip. Once complete, the ElectroGasher extends itself until it reaches the size of a regular staff. Though usually used as a spear, the blade can also be released on a wire, functioning as a fishing rod. *For Ax Form, the ElectroGasher is used in Ax Mode. The Grip & Gun parts are stacked on top of each other, creating the handle. The Sword part is then attached to the handle, following it, the Ax part is attached to the side, containing the blade. The blade then extends & expands. *For Gun Form, the ElectroGasher is used in Gun Mode. The Gun part from the left side is tossed in the air. Then, the Sword & Ax parts on both sides are stacked on top of each other. The Grip is attached to the bottom of this, while the Gun part falls into place, forming the barrel. *For Wing Form, the ElectroGasher has two modes, Handaxe Mode & Boomerang Mode, in which two pieces each are used for each weapon. The Sword & Grip parts form the Boomerang & the Ax & Gun parts form the Handaxe. *For New Electric King Vega Form, the New ElectroGasher is used in Naginata Mode, the configuration is similar to the Rod Mode with an exposed alternate blade with the formation in Sword, Gun, Axe, & Grip. Full Charge Electric King has five different Full Charge finishing moves, one for each form seen in the television series except for Plat Form. A Full Charge is started by swiping the Rider Pass across the Terminal Buckle, causing the Belt to charge up energy & transfer it into the ElectroGasher for a finishing attack. It is possible to increase the power of a Full Charge by swiping the pass multiple times. *When in Sword Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with Extreme Slash, referred to by Momotaros as My Finishing Move, usually appended with a Part designation (such as Part 2, Part 2-Dash, etc), though the naming seems to be arbitrary as Dwayne remarks at one point. The blade of the ElectroGasher detaches & flies at high speeds in mid-air, connected by a stream of energy to the hilt. It follows the path where Electric King slashes, making the attack an effective long-range finisher & a damaging short-range attack (as seen in the first episode, being cut with the stream of energy is apparently not as effective). When maneuvered properly, the detached blade can also lift the target to set up for aerial attacks. A variation exists where Electric King simply charges the blade with energy & attacks with it as normal, which Momotaros usually calls Part 1. In The Final Countdown, Dwayne demonstrates that Liner Form can also perform the "Part 1" version of the Extreme Slash. **Sword Form also has a Electro-Rider Kick. \ *When in Rod Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with Solid Attack, a technique where the ElectroGasher is thrown at the enemy like a spear. Once it hits & penetrates, a blue turtle shell-like barrier called an Aura Cast is created, binding the foe. Electric King then performs a Electro-Rider Kick, aiming at the center of the target. When Urataros himself assumed Rod Form, he performed a rising side kick to the target as it falls to him. Urataros has also demonstrated the ability to perform this attack in his natural form. In The Final Countdown, Urataros demonstrates a mass-attack version, preceded by a slash which releases energy bolts at a group of attacking Imagin before creating an Aura Cast large enough to trap a large group of Imagin & allowing him to strike all of them with a single kick. *When in Ax Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with Dynamic Chop, a technique where Electric King tosses the ElectroGasher into the air, jumping in the air after it. After catching it, he brings the ax crashing down on his opponent. When Kintaros himself assumed Ax Form, he performed an alternate variation that used a powerful spinning axe chop on his surrounding targets. In both variations, Kintaros notably says the name only after executing the attack, except in The Final Countdown when he said before attacking, much like the previous Riders. *When in Gun Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with Wild Shot, a technique where Electric King shoots a powerful ball of energy charged from the ElectroGasher & the 'dragon orbs' designed in Gun Form's breastplate. Wild Shot can be used in conjunction with Electric Lightning, creating a more powerful stream of energy along with Electric Lightning's blast. Full Charge is not applied in this case, & it is simply a Wild Shot. *When in Wing Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with Royal Smash where the Boomerang & Handaxe are used in a combination attack. With the Boomerang in mid-air, the Handaxe flies from Electric King's hand to the target for a pincer attack with the Boomerang. The target receives additional damage when Electric King removes the Handaxe from its body. In The Final Countdown, Sieg performs a mass-attack variation where he throws both parts, charged with energy, which spin & swarm around the targets, slashing all of them. *When New Electric King is in Vega Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with Brandish Dive where New Electric King runs through the opponent swinging the ElectroGasher in Naginata Mode. Alternate ElectroGashers Aside from New Electric King's duplicate ElectroGasher as well as all the identical ElectroGashers gifted to any Imagin who has a pass (totalling five), other Electric King-like systems are fitted with identical weaponry. *FangGasher (Kamen Rider Fang King) - ElectroGasher in Sword Form but with an alternative serrated blade. *Savage Gasher (Kamen Rider Steam Ghost Hijack Form) - Two ElectroGasher units combined into one giant Sword Form with dual axe parts exposed. *Nega ElectroGasher (Kamen Rider Nega Electric King) - Recolored ElectroGasher with teal tribal markings. Functions in any form, just like a normal ElectroGasher. *G ElectroGasher (Kamen Rider G Electric King) - ElectroGasher with Gun Mode & Jitte Mode capabilities. Category:Kamen Rider: Electric King Category:Arsenal Category:Weapons